


Why Does That Child Have A Sword?

by im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is Will's Uncle, Crossover, Gay, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Nico Has Murdered, Nico Is Madddd, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Protective Will Solace, Short Nico di Angelo, Suspicious Natasha Romanov, Swords, The Avengers Can See Through The Mist, Will is tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy/pseuds/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy
Summary: Nico went into the city to buy a new pair of shoes, being his were pretty beat up. But according to the fates it wouldn’t be that easy. Maybe if he was a mortal things would have gone better, but now monsters were interrupting his day. As he fights for his life, a certain group of heroes watch from afar. They are all confused, but have one common thought.Why does that child have a sword?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 40
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

Nico groaned at the sight of the monsters. He had hoped just this once he could have a monster free day. But that was not happening, so he set his Doc Marten shoe box down.

"Motherfucker," he murmurs as the beasts close in.

Nico pulled his sword out of the sheath hanging on his slim waist and got into a fighting stance. The monsters in front of him looked like a pig crossed with a lizard. They had pink scales and long swishing tails. In all the time he had traveled the world, hell and back, Nico had never seen this creature before. It was horrendous.

The first creature managed to speak, surprisingly, "Hello son of Hades," How is this thing talking? It's voice was deep and gravely, as if it hadn't spoken in ages. What the hell? It didn't even open its mouth.

"What the fuck are you?" The teen asked, genuinely confused.

The second creepily laughed, "Well you need to know that," It's mouth formed a smile-like shape as it's eyes clouded over, "Because you'll be dead."

Nico lets out a sigh, then straightens his composure, “Are you kidding me dude?”

“What?” It rasps.

“You’re just wasting my time!” The son of Hades is mad now, “I told Will I'd be back in three hours! He's gonna freak out and get all worried. Now I have to deal with you while I could be with my boyfriend! Do you have any idea how frustrating this is? I have to deal with bitches like you ALL THE TIME! Maybe I want a fucking break!"

"Um we-"

The air grew cold around them, "No! You don't get to fucking interrupt me. The fact that you think you have a _chance_ at killing me is even worse. I've been to Tartarus and back. I'm not afraid of your pathetic bullshit. I'm going to fucking kill you for wasting my time."

The creatures both cowered in feared as Nico stomped closer. They didn't even try to move, paralyzed in fear by the small teenager in front of him. Using both hands, the boy raised his sword above his head. They didn't even attempt to run away or fight back as Nico primitively slashed away at them. He continued to slash a little even after they had turned to dust. Just for a little revenge.

"Fucking assholes..." He grumbled and wiped his thumb on his cheek, only able to get a fraction of the red monster blood splattered all over his face.

He put his sword away, and walked to pick up his shoes. When he opened the box he let out a breath of relief to see his shoes weren't damaged. His father had gifted him an unlimited debit card, but he still didn't like to waste money. Shoes box in hand, Nico began to walk to the bus stop, so he could finally go back to camp.

Nico faintly heard the stomping of shoes,"Hey Kid!" The voice boomed and he turned in curiosity. Six figures were heading towards them. They were far enough that he couldn't make out fine details of what they looked like.

He stood in place until they caught up to him, "Yes?" He surveyed the group until a familiar face met his eyes, " _Don't say anything about me to the mortals_ " Nico spoke in Greek. Thor was hesitant to do so, but nodded.

"Was that Greek?" A short head haired woman questioned.

The Italian ignored her, "What do you want?"

"Well we have a few questions," A man with square sunglasses and a peculiar bread replied, "We just saw you kill some sort of... thing with a sword. You're a child so you probably shouldn't even have it."

"Who are you?"

"Well-"

"You know what? I don't care," He glared at the people in front of him. Four men and two women, of whom he only recognized two. Thor, who he's encountered before, and Captain America(who should probably be dead by now). The rest were a total mystery to him, "I have a life to get to and you're just wasting my time!"

Nico began to angrily walk away until someone grabbed his wrist, "We're gonna need to take you in for questioning," He tried to pull away but Captain America was too strong.

He stood there while the tall man held onto his arm. The rest of the group(aside from Thor) had formed a circle around them. Even if he could get out of the man's vice like grip, he couldn't get past the people. Shadow Travelling? No, that wouldn't work. He'd just end up taking the Captain with him. Besides, he recently had done so much of it, he would probably not make it. Captain America grabbed his other wrist and began to pull him away. Nico knew he wasn't strong enough to escape, but he was determined to give the man a hard time.

"Let me go you fucker!" He screamed. Even though they were in a busy city, their particular location was, unfortunately, deserted.

Thor had been quiet but finally decided to chime in, "Guys we should let the boy go. There's nothing to investigate!" The god was a bad liar and it showed in this particular moment.

"Why?" Square glasses questioned.

"Yeah," The Captain winced at the stream of curses coming from the boy, "Do you know him or something?"

"What Pfft N-no! Of course not," the Asgardian exclaimed, "I just think it would be best to let him go!"

"Thor," The red head spoke calmly, "This kid just brutally murdered some kind of creature with a sword. There is blood all over his face and some on his clothes. Something is going on. A child shouldn't have a dangerous weapon like that. Nor should they know how to use it."

"Well that is true, but-"

"Want help with your investigation?" Nico interjected, "I'll show you _exactly_ how I use my sword!"

"What's your name? I'm Bruce." He asked the boy, totally ignoring his threat. 

Nico stayed silent, but continued to struggle against the captain's grip. Bruce smiled at his efforts. It was pretty adorable. The boy couldn't be taller than five foot three and was just small in general. And all the threats didn't help either. It just made him seem even cuter. It was like a little fluffy rabbit giving you death threats. Not very effective.

"Maybe Thor is right," Bruce reasoned, "He's just a kid, and I'm pretty sure taking him would count as kidnap."

"No," Square glasses replied, "He just slaughtered some kind of weird monster we know nothing about. Even if he isn't a threat he has information."

Neither Thor nor Bruce tried to argue any further. They knew they wouldn't win. Eventually they reach a black van where the red head took out a pair of weird looking handcuffs and bound them around the young teen's wrists. He was forced into the middle seat squished between Captain America and Bruce(still struggling for freedom; he wasn't going down without a fight). He was buckled in as he drove off in awkward silence. Nico finally surveyed the other two people he hadn't really noticed. One of them was a man, probably in his early thirties, that looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't figure out from where. The other was a younger woman with long red hair(not as red as the other lady). They both stared at him like a ticking time bomb.

"Who are all of you?" Nico looked at Bruce, he had decided the man was okay after trying to convince the bunch to let him go.

Square glasses turned his head from the driver's seat, "You don't know who we are?" The man seemed genuinely surprised.

"Wouldn't have said anything if I did asshat!" The boy frustratingly replied.

"Don't mind him," Bruce spoke in a kind voice as he intervened, "That's Tony. The shot gun is Natasha. Then there's Steve, Clint, Wanda, Like I mentioned earlier, I'm Bruce, and that's Thor, but I have a feeling you already know that." He pointed at each person as he told Nico their names. He wanted to try and escape; fight his way out, but there were to many of them. They were probably all trained too.

"Just let me go," The boy groaned, "I told him I'd be back! He's gonna come looking for me, and he's gonna be angry."

"Who?" Wanda and Clint asked simultaneously. They hadn't spoken before now.

Nico scoffed, "Why the fuck do you think I would tell you?"

"You curse a lot for a kid," Clint pointed out.

"Only when I'm mad."

This kid was stubborn. No doubt about it. Tony realized how it won't be just difficult to get information out of him. It'll be pretty frustrating too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's an update! I'll probably finish the next chapter soon-ish. Thanks for reading!

"Well," Bruce spoke, "We're um... here I guess?" The rest of the car ride had been awkward for everyone, especially him. All Nico did was give them hateful glances and cuss them out. Some were so vulgar they even made Tony wince.

Pulling him by the handcuffs, they walked the teen into the Avengers tower. Nico scoffed when he first saw the location. Why was it so tall? Like what was the purpose? And the stupid A. It was huge and obnoxious. And again, W H Y ?

The elevator ride up was surprisingly fast even though the building was so _fucking tall._ When the elevator opened they took him to some type of interrogation room(it was weird that they even had one). The room was bright and they sat him down in a cold metal chair. They locked his cuffs onto the table so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"What's your name?" Natasha asked bluntly.

"No," The teen answered.

"Well, we'll just look your photo up then," Tony took a picture on a tablet, then became tapping away.

"Why would you ask in the first place then?"

"Let's move on," Steve paused, "What was that creature?"

"I don't know," He shrugged with an annoyed look on his face.

"You slaughtered that thing without even knowing what it was?" Clint judgely questioned.

"Maybe he's lying," Wanda spoke up, "Maybe I can look inside his min-"

"No," Steve cut her off, " Next question: Where did you get that sword?" He points at the sharp black object in the corner of the room. During all the commotion of kidnapping him, they had taken it away.

"Hell," It wasn't entirely wrong.

The captain sighed, "Okay fine. Do you know Thor? And if so how did you me-t

"I DO NOT KNOW THIS CHILD, " The god exclaimed nervously, "For I have never seen him in my life. Why would I know this child? He looks familiar in no way. I have never seen anyone like him! No not at all. He is normal and we should let him go. He talked of a person looking for him, no? We should return him before we get in trouble. Yes! With the… the um… po-POLICE! Yes the police officers! They'll kick down the doors, and _break_ them. Imagine that! Now think about this team: do you really want to pay for that?"

"What?" Natashed said.

"Got him!" Tony suddenly yelled, "His name is Nico Di Angelo born in Italy on January 28th- wait what?"

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It says here he was born 1932?"

"Huh?" Along with everyone else Steve was confused. Nico smirked.

"Just read the whole thing, " Natasha said.

"Okay um," Tony looked at his screen again,"Born in Italy 1932, His mother is Maria Di Angelo, deceased, and there is a sister Bianca. Father is unknown. There isn't much here… I'm guessing they didn't take records as seriously…" He tapped at his device a few more times, "Oh look! There's a whole other record on him! It makes it seem like there’s two different people, but it’s the same. This one is more recent. There's no birthday or year, but him and his sister went to a Westover Hall until they disappeared a few years ago. The sister wasn't spotted again, but he was. He's all over too. It's mostly in America; random places. They think he was just roaming around. He was seen in China, Italy, and even Greece. There's only two places that have been visited frequently. They are San Francisco and Long Island sound."

They all turned their heads to the boy after hearing the information from Tony. He only grinned at their confusion.

"I looked him up on google, and there's quite a few articles on him. Some youtube stuff too. There's even a buzzfeed unsolved episode about him," Tony clicked on one of the articles, "Says here he went into the Lotus casino in Las Vegas and wasn't seen again until about seventy years later."

"Wanna explain this kid?" Everyone looked at him for answers.

"Even if he is a kid," Clint murmured.

"Yes I am a kid," Nico said, "And I don't think I need to explain this to you. You're not suppose to talk to strangers, much less your captors."

"Look," Natasha pressed, "We let other questions slide, but I'm getting tired of being nice. Tell us what we need to know. There's definitely something going on here."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of any of you!" He rattled his cuffs against the table, "I've been to hell and back! I've _killed_ people.”

"Pshhhh," Clint said, "Guys he's a tiny child! He couldn't have murdered someone. He's just trying to scare us!" Although Clint was trying to deny the boy’s claim, he was a little concerned(not that he would admit it).

"Well fine," Nico said defensively, "Do you want an example? Bryce Lawrence."

There was silence while Tony looked up the name. He whispered to his team, “Bryce Lawrence went missing months ago, presumed dead.”

“Hmm,” Natasha thought, “He said someone would come looking for him, but he could be lying. He had been wandering for years, and by the sound of it, he was by himself. The people who do stuff like that are usually the loner type. We have no proof someone could actually be coming.”

“That makes sense,” Wanda replied, “I do get that kind of vibe from him.”

“Can you sense vibes?” Tony asked. It was meant to be a joke but he was actually curious.

“To put it simply, kinda.”

“Wow! That’s actually really cool,” Clint said. 

Nico was left to himself as the adults discussed the situation in hushed voices. The teen sat there, incredibly bored for at least another half hour, until a loud siren went off in the room. Along with the noise, a red light obnoxiously flashed.

“FRIDAY,” Tony called, “What’s going on?”

“There is an intruder in the tower. They are headed up the elevator as we speak. They managed to get past the people in front. They seem angry and are armed with a bow and arrow and a first aid kit.”

Nico’s face lit up at the last part, “Who is it kid?” Steve worriedly asked.

The teen chuckled with a smile on his face, “A significant annoyance.” He giggled at his own words.

“They are at the door,” FRIDAY informed.

Everyone(except Nico) brought out some sort a weapon and braced themselves for some sort foe. Tony put on his light-blaster thingies, Steve pulled out his shield, Clint took out his bow from his back, and both Natasha and Wanda put their hands out, ready for a fight.

The door slammed open and they were met with an angry blonde teenager who apparently had a southern accent, “WHAT THE HELL NICO! YOU SAID YOU’D BE BACK HALF AN HOUR AGO! I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AND- Oh my god are you handcuffed?!”

Clint lowered his bow, "Oh my god. Will? Is that you?"

Upon hearing his name Will looked at the archer and his eyes widened, "Uncle Clint?!" His head went from his uncle to Nico amd back again, "Why the fuck do you have him? Give him back!"

"How do you know him?" Steve had also lowered his weapon.

"I'm his boyfriend," The teen stated simply, "Can I have him back now?"

Nico then spoke up, "How did you find me?" The adults hadn't thought about it, but they didn't know how Nico found Will either. Wil wasn't there when they'd taken him and by the sound of it, he had been somewhere waiting for him.

"Well um…" Wil scratched the back of his head and looked at his boyfriend, "You know that necklace I gave you? The one you're wearing right now?"

Nico nodded, confused. Everyone else looked at the jewelry around his neck. It was a pair of silver angel wings.

"I may or may not have put a tracker in it?" Will awkwardly smiled at his boyfriend.

"WILL!" Nico yelled.

"Okay I get it you’re mad," He reasoned, "I wanted to make sure I could find you! What if you get taken or something? Like today!"

Nico responded with a glare(he would never admit it, but he thought it was cute).

"Anyway," The blonde awkwardly stood at the door, "I don't know who you are or why you have Nico in the first place, but I want him back." He started walking to Nico, but most of the adults stood in his way.

"You can't just have him," Natasha told him, "He's dangerous."

"Yeah! We saw him kill something and he told us about someone he murdered less than an hour ago. _Also_ his records are all weird. Pretty Suspicious ."

"Okay and?" Will put a hand on his hip, "You guys kidnapped him and have him handcuffed to a table! That's super creepy and weird. He is a minor, and I'm pretty sure this Illegal," The team listened, but seemed to have no intent on letting him go.

Bruce sighed, "Guys he's right. We shouldn't just keep him here."

"YES!" Thor boomed loudly, startling everyone, "Banner is right! Let this other boy take him!"

"No, he stays," The captain stated firmly, "And you, Will. Didn't you hear what Tony said? Your boyfriend here killed someone!"

"I already knew all that," Will waved it off, " I mean I've killed stuff too. Gotta survive y'all. Kill or be killed."

Clint had a surprised look on his face, "What?! You- huh?" He continued to stare at his nephew in disbelief and sputtered nonsense.

The rest of team looked at him too. _What the hell is with Gen Z?_ They thought.


End file.
